The Betrayal
by AlphaWerewolf13
Summary: Tobias and the other Animorphs are in the biggest battle of their lives. One where signs of betrayal will be shown, and with the threat of Visser Three and the Yeerk army growing more powerful, and with the lives of their families at stake, the Animorphs must stand and fight with everything they've got. Or die trying...


I do not own the Animorphs or the characters, but I do own the storyline. I thought it would be interesting if the Animorphs had more abilities besides their ability to morph into animals, so I came up with this idea:

Jake has the power of pyrokinesis, the ability to control the element of fire

Cassie has the power of Nature; because of her empathic connection towards other animals (I thought this would be a suitable power for her)

Marco seems to be a little difficult to come up with for a special ability. If anyone has any ideas for his power that would be great.

Rachel has the power over Earth. I thought this would be a suitable power for her, because of how aggressive and violent she is.

Tobias was a little harder to come with a certain power because of him being Elfangor's son, so with that being said, given that he's half Andalite, and half human, so with that being said I gave him the telekinesis and Time travel

_**Bold and italics - mean the Animorphs are using thought-speak**_

**CHAPTER 1 -Nightmares or Reality**

My name is Tobias. Unfortunately for you, I can't tell you anything else about myself. None of us can. It's too risky and revealing that kind of information could get us all killed, not just us but the rest of humanity as we all know it. Here's the situation of what I can tell you however, the human race is under attack by a cruel and scheming enemy. A parasitic alien species called the Yeerks, which are slimy grey slug-like parasites that squirm their way into your ear canal and melds and shapes itself to all the crevices of your brain. They control you. They dictate your every move, and have created an army by infesting and controlling alien races including Taxxons, Gedds, Hork-Bajir, even Humans.

By secretly infiltrating our society, the Yeerks have become a nearly undefeatable enemy. Who's fighting them? What's the human race's only hope in this war? A young Andalite Cadet, along with five kids who call themselves the Animorphs because they alone, of all humans, possess a unique Andalite technology: the power to morph. To become an animal they can touch. Jake, Cassie, Rachel, Marco, Ax and I, together we fight, and nowthere were were. the six of us continuing on in our fight against Visser Three, and his Yeerk army.

**_{Are you sure we're doing the right thing here Jake?}_** Marco asked in telepathic thought-speak, as his black ape eyes turned toward Jake's amber tiger ones. Our families are apart of this now Marco Jake replied back as his paws soflty pounded on the ground waiting for the opertunity to strike. **_{Tobias, where are you? what's going on?}_**

I circled above them in my normal red-tailed hawk morph and gently landed down on Jake's back with my talons softly hitting his fur. No sign of Rachel or Cassie yet. I reported. Ax is still trying his best to distract Visser Three, but who knows how much longer he'll last before... Suddenly there was a large BLAST! over our heads and our human minds had to try to control our animal minds so that we could control our morphs.

**_{What's going on?}_** Marco asked anxiously. **_{Did they figure the girls out? Where's Ax?}_ **A cold feeling of dread ran through me, and sent shivers of terror down my fur as I took the cool crisp air to see if I could get a view of Rachel, Cassie or Ax, and all the while praying that they were all okay. _**{Cassie? what's going on?}**_ I asked trying to reach her telepathically. **{_Rachel? answer me! Ax? are you there? what happened?}_**

**{NO! NOT A DAMN PAGE BREAK! ROAR!}**

Silence. Nothing but silence in my head except for Jake and Marco's thoughts, which was never a good sign. _**{You don't think that something went horribly wrong do you?}**_ Marco asked fearfully. **_{What if they were captured and are being made into controllers right now?} {Marco, shut up!}_** Jake scolded using his authoritive voice as the leader. **_{You not helping the situation out right now.}_**

**_{I'll see if I can fly over to where we last saw Rachel and Cassie and see if they're okay.}_** I said as my wings took to the sky gliding through the air. **_{Be careful Tobias.}_ **Jake said cautiously. **_{If anything goes wrong, give us a signal, and we'll come charging in.} {you got it Jake.}_ **I said again as I flew up into the sky.

As I flew up into the clear crisp air, I felt a feeling of dread begining to shake me. Something's not right I thought trying to keep my thoughts to myself, although with Jake and Marco's thoughts still swimming inside my head, keeping your own thoughts to yourself was quite a challenge. Especially when your in animal morph mode. _**{What is it?}**_ Marco asked as his voice cut into my head. **_{Did you find the girls? or Ax? are they okay?}_**

I was about to answer, when a loud ROAR! cut into my head, and I knew immedaitly who it was.**_ {That was Rachel!}_** I said. I flew higher into the air trying to spot her large grizzly-bear morph, which seemed easy enough to spot when you have great raptor vision. I saw Rachel hovering over a quivering Tom, who seemed to be terrified of the possibility of dying at the hands of a powerful grizzly bear then dying at the hands of his Yeerk-controlling master Visser Three. "Please! don't kill me!" I heard his quivering voice pleading desperatly, as Rachel narrowed her beady black eyes, let out another roar, and with her paw raised up high into the air, I knew what she was about to do. She was going to kill him. She was going to kill Jake's brother. Her own cousin.

**{NO! NOT A DAMN PAGE BREAK! ROAR!}**

**{Rachel! stop!}** I cried trying to reach her thoughts. **_{Killing tom was not part of the plan remember? we decided that if there was no other solution after Visser Three was killed, that then and only then, would we do whatever was necessary.}_** Rachel's beady black bear eyes turned toward me as she slightly lowered her paw, but stil kept high into to air for defense. **_{Tobias, this has to be done.}_** She said confidently. **_{Tom is never going to change. He's to far gone. The Yeerk in his brain has overtaken him completly. He has to be eliminated.}_**

**_{Rachel, please don't do it.}_ **I begged. **_{Killing Tom is not the solution.}_ **A shiver of fear ran down my spine as I suddenly spotted a few Yeerk-controllers, all armed with powerful polar bear morphs. I froze in terror as I saw them all moving toward Rachel. _**{Rachel! look out!}**_ I cried. **_{Behind you!}_**

Rachel looked behind her, let out a fierce Roar! as she attacked. She swung her grizzly arm at the oposing polar bears trying to fight them off, but there was to many of them for her to fight off alone. I flew into the fray to lend her a helping hand, but the minute I took to the sky, I saw something so horrible that it nearly made me fall to the floor. Blood.

**{NO! NOT A DAMN PAGE BREAK! ROAR!}**

Rachel let out a roar of pain as one of the polar bears claws slashed at her face, narowly missing her eyes. A huge gash ran down her face, matted her dark brown fur as she growled and began slashing at them. More fiercly. More violent. That was Rachel for you. The strongest fighter we had on the team. Without her, we wouldn't be able to go on in this fight. It's because of Rachel that motivates us to keep fighting, and that's the one thing I admired about her. She's more then a fighter. She's a girl who never gives up.

Rachel let out another roar of pain as another polar bear struck her. This time in her side. She roared in agony as her rib cage was struck and a snap was heard. _**{stay out of this Tobias.}**_ Rachel said. _**{Rachel, there's to many of them.}**_ I cried. **_{Let me help!}_**

It was the most helpless feeling I had ever felt in my entire life, and I hated it. I hated feeling helpless and useless. It was the same feeling I had felt before the Elimist gave me back my morphing ability. Before that happened, I was stuck as a red-tailed hawk. stuck in morph because of the two-hour time limit. Like I said before, if you stay in morph for more then two hours, then unfortunatly it becomes permenant. That's what happened to me, and it was horrible. At first it was great, because I could escape from my old life and start a new one without having to deal with the pressures of being a kid or dealing with my family, namely my aunt and uncle.

Now watching Rachel fight off the polar bears, hearing her roars of pain, and seeing the blood run down her body, there was the feeling again. the horrible feeling of being helpless and useless. Rachel roared again, as another polar bear struck her in the face again, and more blood matted down her face as she now began to moan in pain. **_{Rachel stop!}_** I cried out. _**{It's not worth it! retreat! get out there! demorph!}**_ Now the numbers game played out, as the polar bears knew they had struck. They began advancing on Rachel's weakend body and seizing the oppertunity, much to my complete horror, they attacked! **_{No!}_** I cried out. _**{Get out there Rachel! demorph now! demorph!}**_

**{NO! NOT A DAMN PAGE BREAK! ROAR!}**

_**{NO!}**_ I cried out. _**{Rachel!}**_ I tried calling her name, but the only thing I could hear now was low weakned moans, which made my heart sink. Rachel was dying. "Had enough? want more?" Suddenly I heard another voice in my head. One that didn't belong to any of the other's. It was a voice I knew all to well, and it sent a shiver of fear down my spine each time I heard it. Taylor.

The scene around me suddenly changed and I found myself still in hawk form staring up at the cealing above me. I stretched out my wings as far as they would go, but the confines of the glass box would let me. I sighed deeply as I now remebered where I was. Everything that I had seen before. The battle, watching Rachel being hurt by the Yeerk-controllers in Polar bear morph, watching her die right before my eyes was all nothing now but an illusion. An illusion full of fear and pain.

"Ready to talk yet Andalite scum?" Taylor asked as her cold icy blue eyes stared down at me through the cage. "No?" She asked in a monking tone when I didn't respond. "Fine then, let's see if this will make you change your mind." She said as i saw her press the glowing red button. Not this again. I thought as I braced myself for the seering pain. This was the kind of torture that I remembered Taylor putting me through last time. The circle in the cube glowed a deep crimson red as it pulsated with deep color.

And just like last time, without no warning, there was a deep radiating pain that flowed through me. {_**Ahhhhhh!}**_ I cried out trying to flap my wings to do everything I could to try to break out of the cage to get away from the pain. "Morph Andalite scrum!" Taylor cried out as she slammed the box with her hand. "Morph or suffer the consequenses!"

There was more pain, and I screamed out in agony trying to will myself to stay in control and not to change, and all the while I could hear Taylor's cold voice monking me, and laughing at how weak I was. "Tobias? Tobias? wake up!" That's when the scene changed again, and I with a shock of fear racing through me, I snapped my eyes open and flapped into the air. "Tobias?" I glanced around quickly breathing heavy and my body shook with fear. "Tobias? are you okay?" I looked down and realised that Rachel and everyone else was starting at me all looking deeply concerned. It was then that I realised that we were back in the comforts of Cassie barn, where we could feel safe enough to morph if need be and no one would ever see us.

"Tobias?" rachel asked again. "What's wrong? are you okay?" I flew down from the rafters and gently landed on the floor next to her. _**{I saw Taylor.}** _I said fearfully. _**{I felt like I was back there again.}** _"It's okay Tobias." Cassie said gently taking me into her arms to check me over for any injuries. "Your safe now." _**{No, it's not over.}** _I said as Rachel's blue eyes turned toward me and I felt a sense of dread flow through me. _**{This war is far from over.}**_

To be continued... Poor Tobias! Please commet and please review...


End file.
